


层层伪装/Under the Layers

by Deborah_Dasheen



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M, all credits belong to the author, blowjob, cross-dressing, praise peu for a million times thx, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 23:24:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15302337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deborah_Dasheen/pseuds/Deborah_Dasheen
Summary: 女装马儿。除此之外我没什么可说的。这个我早就想写了。挺短的，不过应该还不错吧。另外：一位超棒的太太给这篇同人配了一些图，我想把这种快落分享给大家。(译注: 图发在lof同账号。画风过于真实，对有些人可能有点辣眼，慎点。)





	层层伪装/Under the Layers

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Under the layers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4378724) by [un_petit_peu_de_moi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/un_petit_peu_de_moi/pseuds/un_petit_peu_de_moi). 



> 女装马儿。除此之外我没什么可说的。这个我早就想写了。挺短的，不过应该还不错吧。  
> 另外：  
> 一位超棒的太太给这篇同人配了一些图，我想把这种快落分享给大家。  
> (译注: 图发在lof同账号。画风过于真实，对有些人可能有点辣眼，慎点。)

夜店里的人实在是太多了。射灯灼烤着Neymar的皮肤，他热得汗如雨下，不住地担心脸上的妆容随时会融化。

好处是，他踩上高跟鞋之后能够看到所有人的头顶，而高层的空气要稍微新鲜一点(*)。他在人群中挤来挤去，每过几秒就往下拉拉迷你裙或者吊袜带，试图让自己舒服一些。假发痒痒的，他走路自己绊自己，总是不小心撞到人和东西。另外，他仍然不知道怎么摆放那对假奶子。

 他很不自在，时刻质问自己“我到底在干嘛？”

他觉得这是Rafa的错，或者Dani的，或者他俩都有错。但他知道这里面也有他自己的一份锅，谁让他喝醉之后志得意满，被人一激将就上钩呢—— 还是说他是打了个赌？总之他还是在怪这两个损友，谁让他们挂着那种吃屎的微笑提醒他履行赌约。

“Ney你发了誓的”，Dani 一脸严肃地说。但他眼中的光芒让Neymar知道假如自己临阵退缩，Dani能拿这事调侃他好几个月。

Neymar的妹妹帮他搞定了妆容。她吃过午饭来了学校，对着Neymar笑得十分邪恶，Dani和Rafa提着大包小包跟在她身后，而Neymar一点也不觉得自己用得上袋子里那些东西。

那真是一个漫长的午后。他的妹妹像摆弄洋娃娃一样打扮他，Dani和Rafa则在一边对他品头论足。幸运的是，他因为足球校队的训练总是把腿毛剃得很干净，总算可以免于蜜蜡脱毛之苦，那不用想就一定疼得要命。但其他的一切步骤他都没能逃掉，比方说，乖乖坐着让妹妹在他脸上发挥，以及被迫穿上过于紧绷的漂亮衣服。

不过话又说回来，难受归难受，Neymar觉得自己现在看上去也算是个辣妹，就是有点放荡。他本来想抗议一下 ，但这是他偏好的外貌类型，所以就算了。他现在顶着刚过肩膀的棕色假发，涂着闪亮光洁的唇膏，好像他刚刚舔过嘴唇一样，假睫毛长得让他担心会不会戳到眉毛然后黏在上面。Rafa说他装扮起来就是个漂亮姑娘，他没有否认。于是Rafa又说那条小短裙让Neymar没料的小屁股显得又圆又翘——Neymar这回没说话，精准地一脚踹上Rafa的屁股。 

总之，Neymar现在既想躲到桌子底下以免被任何人认出来，又想走着猫步穿过整个房间，让大家公认他是今晚最辣的姑娘。

他知道他的朋友们就在夜店某处，可能此时正在看着他，因为他颤巍巍的步伐笑出猪叫。这种想象令他立刻挺直背部。他深吸一口气，僵硬地沿着路径往前走，无视周围的嘈杂的噪音，慢而稳地落下一步。这令他稍微增长了一点信心，于是他开始努力扭起屁股。他暂时还不敢跳舞，但他想让他的朋友收回那些嘲笑，于是硬挤出一个得意的微笑，趾高气昂地往舞池走去，一路上因为摸他屁股的咸猪手而洋洋自得。

他只希望这些揩油的人不要摸他前面。他穿着的女式三角裤太小太紧，边缘勒进他的皮肤，限制他的动作，但总归好好地裹住了他的性器，外表上看不到胯部的凸起，对变装来说也足够了。

他的体格作为男生过于瘦削，对于女生来说还是魁梧了些，然而一路上仍然有不少人被他吸引了目光，这让Neymar笑得更得意了几分。没人会识破他的身份，这让他意识到这或许是个为所欲为的好机会——他可以干各种垃圾事又不必担心任何人的评判。于是他边走边随意地对周围的男人甩头发，抛媚眼，舔嘴唇，脸上的妆容把他和世界隔离开，让他甩开一切羞耻心。

他正打算接受某人邀他跳舞的请求，但他突然瞥到了什么东西——或者应该说是某人。一个小个子，穿着白衬衫，戴着可爱的领结。一个帅气的男生，因为身高原因几乎被身边的男男女女淹没，但一旦Neymar注意到他，他在Neymar眼中就占据了整个房间。

在他几步之遥的地方站着Lionel Messi。

Neymar僵住了。有那么一刹那，那种感觉又回来了——他的脸在融化，胸垫太假，如果有人按一下就会发现，衣服下藏着的肌肉过于强壮，一看就不像女生。 _现在不是浪的时候。_ 他这么想着。 _现在应该找张桌子藏起来_ 。这才是安全的选择。

这是唯一安全的做法，于是Neymar恰恰反其道而行之。

他一路上被很多人垂涎三尺，足够让他确认自己的变装不仅不会被看出破绽，还很勾人。如果他骗过了这里的所有人，那么Leo——迟钝的，即使被瘦小但依然风趣迷人的巴西男孩几次三番、当面、直白地勾引也不能理解他意图的Leo——自然也不会比其他男人更聪明。

这主意太蠢了。Neymar还滴酒未沾，所以他无法为这个决定找出任何借口，但他依然大步走向Leo。得益于高跟鞋，他每落下一步都大幅度地甩动自己的屁股。

Leo一开始没注意到Neymar，直到Neymar一路走到他身边，拍拍他的肩膀。Leo转过身。Neymar的假胸正对着他的脸，这让他猛地一抬头，保持了这个姿势几秒钟，呆呆地盯着Neymar的脸。Neymar伸出手邀请他跳舞，但Leo看也不看这只手。这让Neymar紧张起来，感觉到自己的脸在融化，肌肉在鼓出来，还有他的身高——他恐慌起来， _女孩怎么能比男孩高呢_ ，接着他想起来，哦这是Lionel Messi，夜店里所有穿着高跟鞋的女孩都可以俯视他。

Leo狐疑地上下打量着他。Neymar提醒自己Leo不擅长调情，他可能对这种情况感到十分尴尬。Neymar想开个玩笑或者向Leo问好来驱散这种尴尬的氛围，但就在Leo盯着他看的那几秒钟里，他突然意识到自己的声音太过男性化，开口肯定是不行的。于是他微笑，邪恶地，诱人地，神秘地微笑起来，因为这样的笑容会令他自己心跳加速。

Leo仿佛要盯着他到地老天荒。他皱着眉，满脸写着疑惑，Neymar在心中拼命祈祷Leo不要拒绝他。

终于，Leo的嘴唇抽搐了一下，他迟疑地微笑起来，托起Neymar伸出的手。Neymar急切地走近一步，贴上Leo的身体。Leo似乎被他的大胆吓了一跳，但Neymar等不及了。Leo不会跳舞，他会让Neymar来主导舞步，而以Leo羞怯的个性，现在他已经不好意思退出了，这给了Neymar在Leo身上浪几分钟的机会。这可能是他生命中最宝贵的机会了。

他伸出手抱住Leo的脑袋，假发拂过Leo的肩膀，垂在他脸颊两侧。Leo很有礼貌，双手规矩地放在Neymar的后背上，好像往下滑一点会烫着他一样—— _可能_ 的确会烫着，但Neymar愿意冒这个险。

 这支舞有些笨拙——Leo不知道该做什么，而Neymar不习惯这个身高，也不太会跳女步。他摇动屁股，把一条腿插入Leo的双腿之间，抚摸他的背部，隔着衬衫摩擦他的身体，好像他什么也没穿一样。即便如此，Leo也没有推开Neymar。

这让Neymar的胆子更大了些。他蹲下来。Leo完全僵住了，而Neymar轻抚他的身体，扭着屁股站起来，下流地在Leo身上蹭来蹭去。

 他该感到羞耻才是。他脑子里的某些区域已经吓疯了，但他没时间管这些。这是他唯一的机会——他不在乎旁人是否在看他们，他的朋友是否在看他们，或是明天早上训练的时候他会不会羞愧到难以直视Leo的双眼。现在，Leo看起来很好，他深色的眼睛在灯光下闪耀着，散发着强烈而让人迷醉的古龙水香气。他和Neymar站在一起显得这么矮小，但他的身体是这么强壮，Neymar可以摸到他坚实的背肌和腹肌。

Neymar回忆着他看到过的女孩的做法，努力扭动身体。他转过身，用自己的屁股摩擦Leo的胯部，捉起Leo的双手，把它们放在自己的臀上。他想让Leo沉醉其中，在他身上摩擦，粗暴地摆弄他。但他也很清楚这一切都不会发生，因为这是 _Leo_ ，而这让他更喜欢Leo，更渴望Leo。

这么近的距离对Neymar来说有些不妙，但紧绷的女式内裤有效地包住了他无处伸展的性器，让他在脑子一片混乱的当下也不至于暴露。有裙子遮挡着，他胯下的凸起并不显眼，但如果Leo碰到那里，他肯定能摸到Neymar半硬的性器，因此Neymar在摩擦的时候小心地避开这块区域。

Leo僵硬地抵着他，几乎不怎么动作，虽然他也没有阻止Neymar。Neymar不知道Leo是什么感受，这真是要了命了。他不希望Leo把他当作一个抽风的白痴。于是下一次他跪下的时候手上的动作变得更加放肆。他沿着Leo的身体一路向下抚摸，直到双手触及Leo的胯部。Leo快速地抓住Neymar的手，把他拉起来，但这一点时间仍然够让Neymar摸到Leo裤子里无法抵赖的凸起。

这真是妙极了，让他立时熏熏然起来。Leo或许真的很享受这些，这让他兴奋，让他晕眩，让他无法呼吸。他大笑起来，把脸埋在Leo的肩窝里，上气不接下气地咯咯狂笑着，饱满湿润的嘴唇压着Leo汗湿的皮肤，呼出的热气打在Leo的肩上。 

Neymar终于松开一点Leo——他缠得太紧，Leo已经无法抽身而去了——手往下伸去，抓住Leo的屁股，狠狠捏了一把。Leo惊得跳了一下，试图捉住Neymar的手，但Neymar靠着他的脖子急迫地呻吟起来，这让Leo放弃了自己的打算，转而将双手放在Neymar的腰背处。这个位置还是太得体了，即使Neymar发誓Leo已经硬了，即使他们流着汗挤在一起，近得让Neymar无法确定身上的汗水到底是谁的，即使Neymar正把自己的口红搽到Leo苍白的脖颈上——Leo的手还是这么规矩，不顾Neymar有多欲火焚身，在Leo的耳边可怜地发出破碎的哀鸣。

 舞厅里的音乐震耳欲聋，Neymar尽力轻软地说话，期望这能让他的嗓音听起来像个女孩。

“ _和我一起去卫生间吧。_ ”他在Leo耳边轻声说，几乎像是在祷告一般。与其说是要求，不如说他在乞求Leo的同意。他不能承受Leo的拒绝，那对他来说过于痛苦了。

  _（即使此刻Leo拒绝的不会是“他”，只是一个无名的女孩，但经历这一切的仍然是Neymar，性器硬挺着充满渴望的Neymar。）_

他觉得Leo颤抖了一下。Leo静止了一瞬，踌躇着。接着他几不可察地点了点头，这让一个装满快乐的泡泡在Neymar的心中炸开，把欢愉传遍他的全身。 

他抓住Leo的手，指甲修剪整齐的褐色手指和Leo苍白的皮肤形成强烈的反差。他的腿和手都在颤抖，但他仍然坚持带着Leo离开舞池，走向男士卫生间。

  _这地方真恶心。_ Neymar一进门便生出这个念头。真脏，散发着难闻的气味。但现在他不能退缩。他打开一个隔间门，匆忙地把Leo推进去，跟门锁奋力搏斗，锁门这件简单的事对他颤抖的双手来说突然变得无比困难。他终于锁好门转回去，Leo捏住他的下颌，拉低他的脑袋，狠狠地亲上他的嘴唇。

Neymar尖声呻吟起来。他希望自己听起来能像个女孩，因为他太过兴致高昂，已经无暇掩饰自己的音色。Leo尝起来很棒，他的吻技也很棒，牢牢地捏住他的下颌，甜蜜的舌头在他嘴里搅动。一些头发黏在了他汗湿的皮肤上，而他们终于分开之后Leo的双唇已经沾上了Neymar玫红色的口红。唇红齿白，脸颊泛着潮红的Leo太好看了，Neymar立刻又亲下去，张开嘴吮吸Leo嘴唇。现在不是在意外表的时候。Leo一定也是这么想的，因为他终于， _终于_ 伸出手摸上了Neymar的屁股。

Neymar不记得Leo是屁股派还是奶子派了。Leo可能从来没谈论过这些，但他正揉搓着Neymar的屁股，这让Neymar几乎要唱起哈利路亚。他想也许他应该感到内疚，毕竟他欺骗了Leo，让Leo误以为他是个女孩而继续下去。但他同时也在欺骗自己，让自己相信Leo裤子里的凸起，捏着他的屁股的双手，和Leo皮肤上泛起的红色是因为 _他_  。 

他急切地呻吟起来，在Leo身上摩擦性器的欲望越发强烈。但他不敢那样做。虽然他已经有些失去理智了，但他还是守着这点底线——只要他的胯部碰到Leo身上的任何一处，这一切就都完了。他不会让这种事发生的。但有一件事是他可以做的。一件他想做的事。一件他多年来梦寐以求的事。

他打断这个吻，跪下来。身下的瓷砖冰冷而坚硬，但他顾不得那么多了。他迅速地把手挪到Leo的腰部，而Leo并未阻止他，只是屏住呼吸，低头看着Neymar解开他的裤头，稍稍拉低他的内裤，让他的性器弹出来。

Neymar看着眼前的景象，咽了口唾沫。Leo的性器很粗壮，形状漂亮而诱人。Neymar肖想这根屌很久了。他一次次在洗澡的时候偷看它，想象它骄傲地硬挺起来会是什么样子。

他伸出手握住性器的根部，毫不犹豫地含住了龟头，因为口中咸涩私密的味道低声呻吟。调情是恋人的特权，是有着充裕的时间和爱，相信地久天长的人才会做的事。而 _这个_ ，现在发生的这个只是一次性的约炮，Neymar要尽可能地攫取一切。(Teasing is for lovers, who have the time and love to think it'll last forever, but _this_ , this is a one-time thing, and Neymarmar needs to take as much as he can now.)

他下流地吮吸Leo的屌，动作混乱而快速，潦草地摇动着脑袋，发出湿漉漉的声响，唾液沿着下巴流下去。他不可能在这里撸自己的屌，所以他分出一只手摁住胯部，绝望地试图压下自己的欲望，害怕三角裤会兜不住他勃起的性器，让它在Leo的眼皮子底下露出来，然后Leo就会恶心地跑开，留下Neymar一个人跪在脏兮兮的厕所隔间里，下巴上还沾着唾液。

Leo很安静，Neymar叫得比他还响，含着他的茎干大声呻吟着。或许有人能听到他，但他不在乎。他看见自己涂着红色指甲油的手指缠绕在Leo的大屌根部——太大了，Neymar几乎含不下这根屌——而这是目前他唯一关心的事。

 Leo在Neymar吸他的时候捏着Neymar的脸，可能在隔着Neymar收紧的面颊感受他自己的性器。Neymar抬起眼帘，发现Leo正盯着他。Leo在出汗，黑发紧紧贴着额头，耳尖鲜红。他的领结有些歪斜，衬衫起了些褶皱，看起来凌乱而狂野。Neymar努力地吮吸Leo的性器，沉醉于眼前的景象。

Leo正看着他，只看着他，这让Neymar无法移开视线。他想知道Leo射精的时候是什么样的表情。他紧紧捏住自己的性器，双手颤抖，眼帘半阖，但他仍强迫自己看着Leo激动起来，耸动胯部，咬住嘴唇，血色扩散到脸颊和颈部，手指在Neymar的双颊上收紧。 

Neymar尝到了前液的味道，他没来得及吞咽下去，只能任由前液和唾液一起流过他的下颌。

他不知道自己到底在靠什么呼吸——可能是通过鼻子，但好像不怎么有效。他头晕目眩，更用力地吮吸，更重，更深，尽力吞下Leo的性器，直到Leo终于粗喘起来，双眼大睁，瞳孔涣散。Leo咬住嘴唇，咽下呻吟声，手指紧紧地捏着Neymar的下巴，好像他想把Neymar固定在自己的屌上，即使Neymar并没有离开的意思。

Leo射精的一刹那，Neymar也高潮了。不管他多么努力地想让自己软下来，捏自己的性器，用力得都感到疼痛，但他所见、所感、所尝、所想——这一切对他来说太过了，他无法克制地射在了三角内裤里。他本想咽下Leo的精液，但高潮的恍惚让他反应迟钝，来不及咽下所有液体，一些精液从他的嘴角滑落。

Neymar闭上眼，靠着Leo的髋部试图平复呼吸。Leo挪开的时候Neymar以为自己会摔到地上，但Leo扶住他，让他背靠着隔间墙壁坐直。

他睁开眼，看到Leo正拉起裤子，把衬衣塞回去，挪正领结的位置。他要走了。Neymar咬住嘴唇，努力阻止自己移开视线。Leo要走了，他马上就会关上门，把Neymar留在身后，一个一夜情对象，厕所隔间里一个妆容靓丽的饥渴女孩。他马上就会关上门，这是他们唯一一次亲密接触，Leo永远不会对任何人说起这件事，Neymar也不会，他会牢牢地守着这个秘密。当渴望无法抑制，他会在梦里假装自己不曾装扮成别人的样子。

 Leo的确离开了，但在那之前，他弯下腰。Neymar往后缩了缩，被Leo突然降到和他同一高度的脸吓了一跳，然后Leo温暖的双唇便吻上了他的脸颊。那是个甜蜜亲热的动作，而Leo怜爱地低头看着他，带着羞怯的微笑。

 “明天见，Ney。”他说了这句话，然后离开了。

Neymar动弹不得。他的呼吸都停止了，无法对“很明显Leo _早就知道了”_ 这一事实作出反应。

 Leo知道。 _他知道他知道_ 哦天哪他知道。

他僵在原地，同时感到不可置信和惊恐无措，什么也听不到，什么也看不到，什么也感觉不到，只有一个念头在他的脑海里闪闪发光，压过一切杂念。

_Leo早就知道，但他仍然任由这一切发生了。_

**Author's Note:**

> 女装文来辣。就像我说的，我一直很想看马儿穿女装，但最终促使我写这篇文的是这张照片。  
> (译注: 同上，图发在lof同账号。)  
> (*译注: 不你不能！！at least I'm sure Ney definitely can't tower over Geri even with that pair of high heels :>)


End file.
